Royal Pain
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Being a royal blood has its responsibilities but when a demigod gives an idea of escaping 'responsibilities' things didn't turn out quite right. Being a princess in disguised for 24 hours? Won't the Underworld turn upside down? OC's. R&R!


**Royal Pain**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Just the concept and the OC'S_

_A/N: While on the verge of working on HBM, an idea came up. Per'seph'any is no other than I, that means Zora is also a real person._

* * *

**-CHAPTER 1: THE ESCAPE-**

* * *

It was like any other day in the underworld or like any other night. But whatever, you can't really distinguish either of the two. In the underworld, where you see red sky with dark clouds hovering, night seems like to stretch forever.

Somewhere in the Hades' palace (that would be 2nd floor, east wing, 7th chamber), his daughter Princess Persephany had the worst schedule yet. Or probably this was even worse than that of the other day.

The fury, Alecto, came at a rush and dumps another pile of scrolls in the princess' table that made the princess ruined her signature.

"Alecto, please." She tried to calm herself as she glow on and off like a light bulb. "Please, at ease. Gentle." She commanded.

"I'll rather not your majesty. Curse thy day." She growled and went on the little room just a joint the princess' office.

"Gods, I need a life." Perse complained as she massages her temple. Her schedule had been all cramped up. She had already appointed ministers like her Father Hades had told her to do so. But hence, her father was busy opening new boundaries and she cannot comply everything at once without his consent.

"Re gamoto!" she cursed in Greek. "Where have the reports gone?" she scurried at the scrolls. But not yet a minister of the regions had come to report or she just had misplaced them.

"Alecto!" she called to her secretary who is on the other chamber. " Have you reminded your sisters about having their ministers report to me?" she yelled.

"Yes, your highness." Alecto retorted. Persephany sighed. Well, it should come in sooner or later. She still needs to report to her father Hades too.

It was then her door's chamber burst open. A girl in her teens rush towards the princess with paper works on her arm that she barely can carry. Without hesitation, she dump them down in front of the princess that made the princess cringed.

"Hey sis, sorry about runnin' a little bit late." Zora, her half-sister demigod explained in between breaths.

"Yes, I can see that." The princess said formally as she summoned dark mist to put the paperwork on the floor. Zora, standing in front of her is a little bit tense. She wouldn't want her sister going supernova at her for being late.

"I have completed the statistic chart." Zora blurted out. " The EZ-Death line number of souls escaping for the last few days,the-" Zora tried to enumerate them all but Perse had gestured her hand to stop.

"Yes, yes, just…. BREATHE." Perse commands Zora as she does the same. The atmosphere seems to be too tense she had to break it.

"You are not mad?" Zora said nervously.

"I am not, nevertheless you are 2 seconds late ." Perse pointed out as she put another signature on a scroll. Zora sighed with a relief; at least it's not GLOWING TIME anymore.

Alecto flies towards them from the other room and put something in the desk of the princess that made Perse arched and eyebrow.

"From your soulmate." Alecto grinned and moves on her way. Zora grinned also but she didn't look at Alecto. That fury pisses her off beyond all reasons that she want to turn her into something delirious.

"Oh, a giraffe." Zora said. " With a note thing on its neck."

With that the princess reads the note with anticipation. But her smile turned to a frown as if something turned out wrong.

"Skata, this can't be happening." She started. " I can't- I can't go. Darn my paperworks." She talked to herself that made Zora wonder.

" Uhm- sis. What's that?"

"Oh, just a note from Castellan reminding me about a monthly celebration." The princess said that made Zora gasp. Perse took a second to let the 'gasp' sunk.

" Hey, don't tell Aphrodite." She reminded with her index finger pointing at Zora. Aphrodite has been noting her relationship for months and Zora had just told her about Luke and Perse being on Olympus weekly. What a bummer. Zora thought but agreed.

"I'm really going to memo this day." Zora added ,grinning.

Perse sighed as she caressed the note on the little toy giraffe's neck. Zora can feel she's getting too beat up with all the princess of the underworld thing.

"Well, are you going?" Zora asked.

"What do you expect me to do? Escape my work?" Perse retorted back as she gestured her hand to the scrolls that piled up like skyscrapers. She looked at Zora, Zora was nodding in approval of the idea. Perse jolt out of her chair and went pacing back and forth.

"Why would I do such a thing? I couldn't just go out without leaving someone-."Her voice falters and glared at Zora like something great just came up. Zora, on the other hand has also got the idea and went shaking her head.

"Oh, I understand where we are going at." The princess exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh no." Zora tried to back away but Perse had her hands on Zora's shoulders.

" Oh yes." Perse said nonchalantly.

"Alecto's-." Zora tried to reason out the least expected one but Perse had one of her puppy eyes again. Which is very rare for a demi-goddess and Zora herself, looking at the princess with those eyes seems like a torture.

"Please sister. Just for now. It's really is important." Perse pulled off a sweet talk. Zora backed away. Her words are enchanting that somehow Zora remembered she is Hecate's descendant too.

"But your work IS important." Zora explained. Perse sighed and slop back to her chair.

" Fine, but I need to have a compensation."Zora started as she lean on the princess' table. Perse smiled in at those words.

"You can use my credit card for a week." She said summoning a plated card in the table. Zora frowned.

"A week? I might have the underworld into chaos for only a day." Zora said. Perse rolled her eyes.

"Fine,a month." Perse offered. Zora grab the credit card and put it on her pocket. _Unlimited mortal money for a month? AWESOME. _Zora thought.

"Yey!" Zora exclaimed and grinned when another thought had come. " And a raise too, please?" Zora demanded. Perse pounds the table.

"That's so demanding of you!" The princess said as she starts to stand up. Zora wouldn't let go that easy.

"Hey, being a princess is demanding too!" Zora spat that made the princess paused for a millisecond. Zora's got a point.

"Touche'." Perse admitted and move her way in front of the desk. The deal is on. Zora is going to be a princess of the underworld for a day! Quite a lot to bargain but heck, she loves her sister too.

"But, how am I supposed to be like you?" Zora asked as she moved her way in front of the princess' walk in closet and to the huge mirror. Perse smiled and approached Zora.

"Well, that is easy." Perse said opening the wardrobe full of chiton dress. Zora gawked, at first she had decline but the deal is already on. Perse summoned a 24 hour disguise spell at Zora. Zora was rummaging some 'good clothes' when the princess did. With much surprise, she screamed when she saw herself in the mirror.

"Oh gods, I look like an Avril Lavigne wanna be." Zora said that make the princess jolt.

"Excuse me?" The princess said but Zora didn't apprehend her call.

Zora can't believe her eyes, she really is the princess now. She became taller and paler. Her hair became long ebony black. It's like she's watching the princess herself.

Only that she's wearing tattered jeans and a huge shirt plus the sneakers and a cap, which is shocking. She hasn't seen Perse in such an outfit.

"I beg your pardon?" Perse asked with a firm tone that distracts Zora's thoughts.

"I mean, uhmm.. wow, I look like a rockstar." Zora said nonchalantly that made Perse groaned.

"Thanks. But seriously, wear this. I don't do sneakers I do boots." The princess then showed a dark flowy chiton and a gold crown etched with rubies.

It took a few minutes before Zora went out the said wardrobe. Now, she really looks like a princess. Perse grinned, impressed at Zora's transformation. She isn't narcisstic she just love how the eyeliner does to Zora's eyes. Or her eyes that is. Zora's eyes widen when she looked at the mirror again.

"I still look like a brunette Avril." Zora commented still adjusting the crown on her head.

"Stop that, I still hear you 'CLEARLY' from here." The princess said as she get a piece of golden scroll near the desk.

" What do I suppose to do sis?" Zora looked at her sister in the her reflection in the mirror. " Am I suppose to be FORMAL at all times?" Zora asked that made the princess smile.

"Yes. And a lot of don'ts." Perse said in a strict voice. Zora gulp. She was never good at this.

"That would be?" With that question, the princess started to elucidate as she began walking back and forth like a teacher.

"Don't slouch, don't whine, don't burp, walk with grace, try to not get pissed. And stay DEADLY calm" she said. Zora nodded trying put them in mind.

"Oh right, I understand those 'don't's' but sis. I'll never be formal." She snickered. With that the princess blew a fine mist on her hand that made Zora jolt. Whatever the princess had done with her, Zora didn't feel all comfy.

"Why I ough-. " Zora spat but stopped realizing what she had spoken. "Why am I speaking with such formality?" she yelled.

"You cursed me?" Accused Zora pointing at Perse. Perse grinned.

" Just a spell. Why on earth would I curse you?" Perse asked.

Of course, if the princess would curse Zora that would be even worse than speaking in a British accent and formality.

"Very well,What else shall I do, sister?" Zora asked and with that the princess handled the golden scroll where listed her schedules for the day. Zora gasp, for her schedule is really cramp up.

" Follow the schedules. Mind not the paper works." The princess grinned as she transformed her chiton into a sun dress. Zora chuckled.

"I will never MIND such. It would be absurd." Zora said. Of course,she wouldn't mind those paperworks. If she does, she might not make it alive.

"Wise choice." The princess grinned as she turned on to get her purse and to the mirror to fix her hair into a ponytail.

Zora on the other hand had found something delirous that she had to grab Perse close and stared at her eyes.

"Sister, we have a problem." She said worriedly.

"What is?" Perse asked.

"Look." She turned the princess towards the mirror. "My eyes doesn't have flames just like yours. In that case, the disguise will be a failure."

With that, the princess face-palmed. But of course, she had eyes that behold flames, something that has to do with her father.

"Oh yes, how could I forgot." She confessed and went to her make-up table's cabinet to rummage something.

Zora groaned. Here they are almost PERFECT. ALMOST. No underworldians can be fooled by this look! She got the dress, the face, the height but why can't the spell turn everything right? Even the eyes. What would she do? Wear 'fire' contact lenses?

"Here try this." The princess shoves a pair of sunglasses at Zora. Zora arched an eyebrow. Is she serious!

"We are in the underworld, what would I reason out? Apollo crashed his chariot? Trespassed the underworld?" Zora exclaimed. The princess grabs her bag and said calmly.

"Stay calm. Just say, you are having sore eyes." Perse grinned.

" That is just weird of you." Zora commented. Seriously? How can a princess with flaming eye-balls have sore eyes. What a drag! Zora thought.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_A/N: Will Zora succeed being a princess in 24 hours or turn the underworld upside down. And Oh, Luke has a royal girlfriend eh?_

_Luke & Princess Seph's love story namely Collide will be uploaded too._

_Critisms/Comments for this chapter are very much appreciated._

_Signing off for now,_

_-SephShadowsxoxo-_


End file.
